A hammer drill comprises a tool holder in which a cutting tool, such as a drill bit, can be supported and driven by the hammer drill. The hammer drill can often drive the cutting tool in three different ways, each being referred to as a mode of operation. The cutting tool can be driven in a hammering mode, a rotary mode and a combined hammer and rotary mode. A hammer drill will typically comprise an electric motor and a transmission mechanism by which the rotary output of the electric motor can either rotationally drive the cutting tool to perform the rotary mode or repetitively strike the cutting tool to perform the hammer mode or rotationally drive and repetitively strike the cutting tool to perform the combined hammer and rotary mode.
EP1157788 discloses a typical hammer drill.